


Pure Morning

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Noct's away, so Ignis and Gladio take the chance to spend some time together.An afternoon spent in the city had become a dinner date that had become a long night in bed (and a few other places throughout Ignis’ apartment). As a result, it was probably far later than when Ignis usually woke up,  but he decided that it didn’t even matter if he checked or not.





	Pure Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on actual school stuff but then I Had An Idea and I had to toss all that aside to get the good Gladnis stuff onto the page. I realised while I was figuring out what they were wearing that I was basically thinking about [this absolute perfection](https://twitter.com/pending_url/status/997720004513546240), so shout out to Vi for being _amazing_ and I'm sorry I didn't ask first lmao.
> 
> Anyway today is also the 8th anniversary of when I posted my first fic, so shout out to me for this fic being so much better than that one was. Practice, practice, practice...

When he woke up, Ignis’ first thought was that he’d overslept.

The sun was peeking through his curtains but his alarm hadn’t gone off, and that was never a good sign. He was halfway out of bed when he heard a sleepy groan behind him, jogging his memory and reminding him  _ why _ his alarm hadn’t gone off.

Noctis was off on a weekend trip, accompanied by his father, Clarus, and Cor, and there was a reason why Gladio had only put up a token argument about how looking after Noctis was  _ his _ job. A free weekend for both of them was a rare treat and even after carving some time out to spend with Prompto and Iris, Ignis and Gladio still found that they had plenty of time to spend together.

An afternoon spent in the city had become a dinner date that had become a long night in bed (and a few other places throughout Ignis’ apartment). As a result, it was probably far later than when Ignis usually woke up,  but he decided that it didn’t even matter if he checked or not.

Swinging his legs back onto the mattress, Ignis planted one hand on the small of Gladio’s back and used the other to sweep Gladio’s hair away from his neck, pressing his lips to the skin below Gladio’s hairline.

“Good morning,” Ignis said, kissing Gladio’s neck a few more times. Grunting into the pillow, Gladio went limp and let Ignis do his thing, soaking up every bit of affection that Ignis was giving him. “I was thinking about making breakfast.”

“No,” Gladio grumbled and suddenly his arm was wrapped around Ignis’ waist, giving Ignis no choice but to be pulled in close. 

“We both know how much you whine when you’re hungry, my love.” Despite his words, Ignis didn’t try to escape, draping himself over Gladio’s back and tickling his fingers over the tattooed lines on Gladio’s other side. 

Gladio scoffed, sounding offended, and Ignis hid his grin by pressing his mouth into the meat of Gladio’s shoulder. “Pretty sure that’s Noct you’re thinking of.”

“Well he had to pick it up from somewhere, and I’ve never known King Regis to have anything other than impeccable manners.”

“Okay, see, I  _ know _ that’s not true because I’ve seen him get drunk with my dad, and it’s not pretty. For either of them.” In a split-second move that Ignis filed away for asking to be taught later on, Gladio flipped Ignis off his back and onto the mattress, Gladio’s weight holding him in place with their naked bodies pressed together. Even if his mind was still half-asleep, certain parts of Ignis were  _ definitely _ awake, and he rocked his hips up into Gladio without the slightest thought towards subtlety.

“Didn’t I wear you out enough last night?” Gladio asked, but Ignis could feel Gladio’s hardening cock pressed into his leg. Shifting slightly to better accommodate them both, Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and pulled him down for a proper kiss.

Thanking the Astrals for Gladio’s coordination, Ignis was more than happy with how naturally their kissing moved into something more, their unhurried pace keeping up and their lips barely parting even while Gladio retrieved the lube and started preparing them both. Ignis was content to let Gladio take the lead, and this time it was he who luxuriated under Gladio’s gentle attention, his relaxed body easily opening for Gladio’s fingers and then his cock.

His lips finally leaving Ignis’ for longer than a few moments, Gladio sighed as Ignis took all of him, one of Ignis’ hands buried in his tangled hair and the other holding onto Gladio’s shoulder for dear life. Ignis let his face show everything he was feeling as Gladio took him slow and deep, the pace loving and perfect for a lazy morning.

His head tipped back into the soft pile of pillows, Ignis bit his lip while Gladio fucked him into incoherence, his teeth only letting up when Gladio’s thumb brushed his lips and encouraged him open his mouth so his gasping moans could escape. 

“You sound so good,” Gladio mumbled, his face pressed into Ignis’ neck. “Feel good, too.”

Ignis didn’t have a reply, not with the way that his entire consciousness seemed to have narrowed down to Gladio’s beard scratching his neck and Gladio’s cock slowly thrusting into him. Still, Gladio seemed to appreciate his complete lack of words, groaning approvingly and pushing a hand between their bodies to stroke Ignis’ dick.

“Iggy, Ignis,” Gladio said. His fingers were hitting all the spots that Ignis liked, and it was getting hard for Ignis to ignore the pleasure building up in his gut as his balls tightened up. “I want to feel you come, Iggy, gorgeous.”

When his orgasm came, it wasn’t with the leg-shaking intensity that Ignis knew Gladio could pull out of him; but the gentler waves of pleasure felt no less good, Ignis’ mouth falling open as Gladio’s pace stayed completely steady.

“Is it too much?” Gladio asked when he’d finished coming. Ignis shook his head, still not quite sure where his words had gone, and his body felt just on the right side of oversensitive while Gladio kissed him and whispered to him as he approached his own orgasm. It felt like  _ love,  _ the overbearing, all-encompassing kind that Ignis sometimes wondered if he should be afraid of, but there was nothing to fear in how good and wanted Gladio made him feel.

Gladio’s devotion and loyalty were his greatest strengths, and Ignis was thankful to be able to experience them in a way even Noctis couldn’t. Not necessarily better or worse, but  _ differently. _

Ignis gasped when he felt Gladio come inside him. He didn’t usually like mess, and he’d have to get up to take a shower straight away, but it was a part of Gladio that Ignis was happy to have. Even when Gladio pulled out, leaving Ignis with one last, lingering kiss, Ignis could still feel him inside in a way that made his heart beat faster.

It wasn’t too long until the feeling of messiness overruled his sentimentality, though. Nudging Gladio off of him, Ignis pet his hair affectionately and finally left the bed, hurrying to the shower before too much could leak out of him and make a mess. Some days Gladio joined him in the shower but it seemed like he’d worn himself out, Ignis glancing back to see Gladio sprawled out on his stomach again, apparently asleep. Laughing to himself, Ignis set about making himself clean, feeling sated and  _ perfect _ by the time his skin was dry again and his hair was only a little damp. He briefly considered putting his hair up like he usually did, but they had no appointments and he wasn’t expecting any visitors; what was the point, when Gladio was just as likely to mess it up again?

Ignis was still naked when he walked back into the bedroom, Gladio’s approving whistle the only sign he wasn’t actually asleep. He sounded far less approving when Ignis pulled a clean pair of underwear from his wardrobe, although Ignis was sure that the way he bent over while putting them on more than made up for him covering himself. He had  _ rules _ about cleanliness in the kitchen, and he wasn’t about to break them just because Gladio didn’t want him to put any clothes on.

He stopped at underwear, though, deciding that even his glasses were unnecessary for a casual morning. Having so much of Gladio’s attention so early had left him feeling sexy, happy to show off the body that he’d worked so hard for. And if Gladio enjoyed the view half as much as Ignis did whenever Gladio shed the few clothes he actually wore, then that was a bonus.

“Any preferences for breakfast?” Ignis asked once his underwear was in place, briefly glancing in the mirror to admire the way the purple material looked against his skin. Gladio muttered something that Ignis decide to interpret however he wished, knowing that Gladio wouldn’t complain regardless of what he cooked.

...Unless, perhaps, he decided to break out the stinky tofu recipe he was sitting on until he had a properly-ventilated space to prepare it in.

But that was for another day, and Ignis hummed to himself as he moved into the kitchen to see what was in his pantry. Pausing to put on one of the joke aprons that Noctis kept buying him online, Ignis grabbed the kind of food that he decided they’d both earned after the morning’s exercise. 

Gighee ham, birdbeast eggs, Lucian tomatoes, alstrooms, all cooked up with a healthy amount of herbs and Leiden pepper and served with toast: nutrition-wise it wasn’t the kind of thing that Ignis would regularly recommend, but he figured they deserved it.

Putting the plates on his small table, Ignis put his apron aside for washing and returned to the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe and tutting dramatically when he saw that Gladio hadn’t moved. “You have to get out of bed if you want breakfast.”

“Don’t want breakfast, want you,” Gladio grumbled, barely audible from the pillow he had his face mostly buried in. His face was tilted just enough that Ignis could see Gladio watching him, though, and he teasingly hooked a hand in the waistband of his underwear to pull it down a little.

“Breakfast first and then we’ll see. And make sure you at least cover yourself up a little, you’re not putting your bare ass on my good chairs.” Letting the waistband snap back into place, Ignis turned and walked away with an exaggerated sway in his hips. Despite the grumbling he could hear, Ignis wasn’t surprised when Gladio- wearing underwear, at least- wasn’t too far behind him, the two of them sitting at the table and immediately digging into breakfast.

“Fuck, Iggy,” Gladio said through a mouthful of eggs, Ignis not bothering to comment on his manners. “How do you do this better than anyone else?”

“I’m just that good,” Ignis said, cracking a smile when Gladio rolled his eyes. “Anyway, what do you want to do today?”

“I was thinking you, me, that comfy couch of yours, and that pile of movies we’ve been meaning to watch,” Gladio said after a moment. Ignis’ immediate reaction was that there was nothing productive about that, but he swallowed it down when he remembered that he didn’t  _ have _ to be productive for once. 

In fact, spending the day lazing around on top of Gladio sounded like the perfect way to spend the day.

Ignis didn’t even bother to wash the breakfast dishes, leaving them in the sink while Gladio set up Ignis’ laptop to stream the first movie on their list. A historical film wasn’t usually Ignis’ idea of a good time, but Gladio had been wanting to see it for months and Ignis could barely deny him anything. The way Gladio’s eyes lit up and he pointed out what the filmmakers got right or wrong tended to be far more interesting than the films themselves, in any case, and Ignis was always willing to watch  _ that. _

Gladio was already stretched across the couch when Ignis made it to the living room, his black boxer briefs straining around his thick thighs and looking more obscene than nudity would have. A pleasant, low-level arousal burned inside Ignis and he let it simmer as he joined Gladio on the couch, Gladio immediately wrapping his arms around Ignis and hooking a leg over Ignis’ own. 

“Hey, beautiful,” Gladio said as if they’d hadn’t just been together, waiting patiently while Ignis got properly settled against his chest. “Ready?”

“Go for it,” Ignis said. Gladio stretched across to press play and then relaxed back on the couch, his fingers idly tracing patterns on Ignis’ back as he was sucked into the story of one of Noctis’ great-great-great... _ something  _ grandmothers and her unruly court. Occasionally Gladio would speak up to point something out and Ignis adored the way it made his chest rumble, his deep voice reverberating through him.

He just loved Gladio  _ so much,  _ every tiny detail about him making Ignis love him that bit more.

Ignis found that he was dozing off before the first movie even finished, but he couldn’t fight it when Gladio felt so warm and was lovingly petting his skin and hair. There was a perfect intimacy to it that made Ignis feel like all was right in the world, or at least in their little pocket of it: for once, nothing else mattered outside of them and their happiness.

The real world would catch up with them sooner or later, but for once Ignis was content to live purely in the present, napping mostly-naked on the couch with the equally-undressed love of his life.

If there was such thing as a perfect morning, Ignis was pretty sure he was living it. With any luck, it wouldn’t be the last he’d have with Gladio beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/socialdegener8)


End file.
